Dreams are evil
by RobinhoodLiver
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have an argument after what happened with Wendy, Dipper ran out of the cabin to the forest, but there was someone who was always watching.


Dipper Pines sighed angrily as he looked around where he was sitting, he was sitting in the living room with his older sister Mabel even though sometimes she could be so unforgivingly annoying he still loved her. Mabel looked from the television to Dipper and gave him a toothy grin, "Hey Dipper old buddy!" Dipper smiled weakly at Mabel and she became nervous and anxious about how her brother was acting like right now, "Dipper?" She nervously called his name. "Yeah?" Dipper rose a brow in question,Mabel blushed happily and picked up Waddles and snuggled up to the adorably chubby piglet. "Mabel, can you keep a secret?" He asked his sister, "Yeah Dipper?" Dipper became embarrassed and looked away from her, his face was growing hot and he knew his ears were blushing as well. "What's wrong Dipper?" Dipper didn't know what to say to her as he tried not to look her in the face. "It's just...I think I've fallen for that triangle." Mabel's mouth opened wide in shock,"What!?" She screamed, Waddles oinked and in turn Mabel squeezed the piglet even tighter to her own chest,"You actually have feelings towards Bill Cipher!? Are you insane Dipper!? He tried to completely destroy everything our uncle has worked for, lived for!" Dipper shook his head and sighed as he dug his fingertips into his brunette locks under his hat that would always sit atop of his head. "Yeah tell me about it...I know it's wrong Mabel! Really and utterly I do!" Mabel stood up then and faced her whole body at her brother, "Then why Dipper!? Why are you even thinking of such a relationship with something like him!? I thought you loved Wendy?" Dipper looked at his feet that were sprawled out in front of him. "She turned me down Mabel...She doesn't want to be with me in that way!" Dippers eyes began to sting as he felt hot salty tears pour from his flushed cheeks. Mabel looked at her brother startled by the display of him crying in front of her for the first time. "Dipper!? Are you ok?" Dipper sniffled and got up from his seating position and looked at Mabel in the eyes, "I'm going out. Don't tell uncle Stan." After speaking to his sister he walked out of the cabin like house and walked towards the huge bustle of trees, 'Why does this have to happen to me? And not Mabel to be specific!' His mind was on the verge of exploding when he realized that he didn't know where he was, it was dark and gloomy and he looked around and sighed when he noticed that the sun was going down. "Oh come on!" He yelled. ~~~ Dipper had been wandering around the woods for awhile now, not noticing he's been watched ever since he entered hours before. A glowing triangle was keeping his eyes on the young boy to wait to see what the dear old saddened boy would do as to being lost in the forest around Gravity Falls. "Wendy..." Dipper whimpered he walked up to a giant Oak tree and sighed as he put his soft peach palm onto the trunk. "I still love you even if there may be someone else...like Randy." Bill sighed and closed his eye, he then transformed into a human version of himself, he was a six foot tall twenty year old blond. He floated over to Dipper and grinned happily, "Hello Pine tree!" Dipper jumped and he ended up in Bills arms, the blond wrapped his arms around the brunette. "What's wrong Dipper?" He asked the scared young brunette. "B-bill?" Dipper looked back at the dark brown eyes, and blushed a dark crimson when he realized it was Bill Cipher. "Dipper I know about Wendy..." Dipper became surprised and sighed as he fell into the others gentle and warm touch. Bill grinned to himself and looked Dipper in the eyes from the right side of his face, "Dipper...Look at you." He spoke huskily to the not-so-teen. Dipper whimpered and struggled against Bill. "Now now...Dipper we need to make sure you don't escape me now." As soon as Bill had finished his sentence he snapped his fingers and Dipper gulped nervously as he saw chains appeared in Bills hands and he wrapped them around the brunettes body and he grinned mockingly. "My oh my what a pretty boy you are today!" Bill laughed. Dipper cried in surprise and began to whimper as Bill moved his face back on the right side of Dippers face. "You look rather cute in these beautiful chains I had appear for you." He then kissed Dipper on his cheek as his dear brunette trembled in his grasp. 'Heh...my dear brunette?' Bill thought to himself, 'That sounds quiet precious even though it may be difficult right now to make him obey...' His thought process was cut off as Dipper cried, "Mabel!" Bill cursed and wrapped his arms around Dippers neck and whispered in the flushed ear beside him, "You better be quiet little Pine tree!" Bill moved his arms to Dippers blind spot and Dipper whimpered, "What a good boy." Bill said happily as he smiled. ~~~ Mabel began to worry for her brother after thirty minutes of him not coming home, "Its getting late." She spoke gently. Uncle Stan was doing his own thing somewhere else as the young girl was upstairs in her and her siblings bedroom. "Dipper, I hope you're ok." She sighed. "Mabel!" Her eyes widened it was Dipper! Her brother just called her name! She stood up from her spot on Dippers bed. "I'm coming Dipper! Let's go Waddles!" She yelled and her piglet Waddles oinked and happily jumped off of the bed and chased Mabel as the young girl ran out of the room, down the flight of stairs, through the shopping area and out the door that always had a sign that said, 'Exit'. ~~~ Dippers eyes were full of tears as the taller male that was named Bill Cipher was slowly cutting his fingers with scissors, even though it hurt like hell. He would never show any signs of his pain other then tears from his eyes. "Come now Pine tree...wail in pain!" He yelled as he sliced through the top of Dippers hand, the brunette cried slightly then bit down on his bottom lip to silence his cry. Bill shook his head and grinned happily as his dark brown eyes turned to crimson, "Oh my poor Dipper!" He cried as he sliced the brunettes chest with a sharp kitchen knife, Dipper wailed in pain and Bill chuckled as he pulled on the leash that was connected to Dippers choker, Dippers body jolted and he began to wheeze. "You need to ask for permission to breath...my dear little brown pup." Dippers mouth opened sluggishly and he tried to form words with his speech but he couldn't manage, Bill sighed and kissed Dippers forehead as the brunette then choked out a sentence, "Yes sir." Bill smiled happily and his eyes turned back to their original color of a dark brown, "My sweet little puppy~" ~~~ Mabel was racing through the forest to get to where she had thought she herd her brother yell her name. Mabel then turns left then right and then left once more. "Dipper! Yell my name again! I promise I'll find you!" She screamed, her voice was full of worry for her brother. To be quiet honest she was deathly afraid for what might have happened to her brother. Even though sometimes he can be so rude to her and or be so painfully funny when he was trying to be truthfully right with most things that he could do, such as when he was explaining things to her about the mysteries here in Gravity Falls. She smiled at the memories of her and Dipper escaping most of the creepy issues going on. Such as the Gnomes falling in love with her.

Dipper sighed as Bill stopped touching his blood scared body and he began to relax, "Dipper!" He became startled by a voice he knew oh so well. It was his sisters! Wanting to reply to her, he opened his mouth. "Oh no you don't!" Bill yelled as he covered the boys mouth, Bill hissed at Dipper when the young boy tried to bite his hand. "Cut that out! You're not going anywhere! And for bloody hell sake cut the dramatic puppy eye look!" He hissed annoyed by how his slight British accent showed with just one sentence. Dipper was surprised that Bill was British, for he never knew such a creature would have such a thing called an 'accent'. Bill smiled when he looked at Dippers expression on him having an accent, to be quiet clear Dipper looked adorable. He wanted to hurry up and eat his soul already...but he respected his rules in being a grantor of dreams. "I'm going to let your mouth go, but before that you have to promise me you won't scream for your sister, alright?" Dipper sluggishly nodded his head, Bill smiled and released his grasp on the young boys mouth. Dipper smiled tiredly, "Bill?" Bill gave Dipper all of his attention and Dipper somehow became shy of his stare. "Bill, why are you treating me like I'm some sort of object?" Bill thought to himself and grinned, he lowered himself to Dippers ear, "Because you belong to me only, while in turn I only belong to you." Dipper became flustered and smiled towards the golden demon.

Mabel was running around and she sworn she knew it was midnight, dark nights in Gravity Falls get weirder then they appear to normal people. "Gotta get to Dipper..." She gasped heavily, Waddles was squealing at Mabel, the young girl looked back at the piglet and asked, "What's wrong Waddles?" The piglet in turn ran the opposite direction of where they were running, "Waddles!?" She was surprised that her dear friend would do such a thing! He would always follow her when she would run!

Mabel followed the piglet to a clearing and to her horror, her own brother Dipper...he was being violated by Bill! Mabel became over raged and yelled, "What the hell are you doing to my brother you sick bastard!?" Dipper mewled and looked back at Bill, the demons eyes glowed a dark crimson color, "Why hello, bitch~" he said happily with disgust in his tone of voice. Dipper looked at his sister dazed, "Mabel?" He asked quietly. "Yes Dipper it's me!" She yelled in reply as she and Waddles ran up to the violation of Dippers innocents.

Dipper screamed as he woke up, he looked around and saw his sister sleeping in her own bed. 'Wait...what!?' Dipper was astonished by what he saw. He wasn't being violated, sliced apart and most importantly Mabel never saw what Bill Cipher had been doing to him. Dipper sighed to himself and rubbed his hair back, it was for some reason pretty hot in his bedroom or was it just him? "HELLO PINE TREE!~" Bill happily greeted as the area around the two froze, "AHH!" He yelled in surprise. "How's my dear tree doing?" The golden triangle asked, "I just woke up from a nightmare." Dipper stuttered nervously, god he hated telling the demon what was going on, but he couldn't run or hide from the demon. For the demon and him made a contract together. "Aww Pine tree! Why not tell me?" Bill floated behind Dipper and chuckled. Dipper quickly wrapped around and took his blanket that was around his legs, he wrapped it around his body and glared at the demon. Bill fluttered his eyelashes, 'god why is he acting so innocently?' Bill glared at the boy, "Dipper..." Bills body glowed and he transformed into the human form of himself that somehow Dipper knew very well. "That dream you had wasn't a fake reality." Dippers eyes widened and he gulped anxiously, "What do you mean by that?" Bill grinned and his eyes glowed crimson, "YOULL ALWAYS BE MY BITCH!" Bill cackled evilly, Dipper began to cry. So it wasn't a dream, it was his memories of that coming morning...

Fin...?

~...

DIPPER PINES: Why'd you make me become some animal!?

JORDYN: Because Dipper you're so fucking adorable I just couldn't help it!

BILL CIPHER: I love her style Pine Tree! -D

~...

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction! If any of you want anymore Fanfictions of this beautifully horrible sadistic Human!Bill x Dipper saga just send me a message! I'm also willing to do some Dipper x Mabel!

TUMBLE: captiansuperluv


End file.
